El gato de Konan
by Arthe Arteaga
Summary: Konan tiene un gato al cual llama papel pero lo conserva oculto ya que esta prohibido tener mascotas en la guarida un dia papel se pierde todo indica que alguien lo a tomado  su busqueda se complica tras ser molestada por tobi  PARODIA


**DESAPARECIO ES HORA DE BUSCAR CULPABLES **

Los personajes que aqui aparecen no me pertenecen son de la mente brillante detras de Naruto de Kishimoto

en la guarida de los akatsukis estaba prohibido tener mascotas pero un día Konan que llegaba de una misión exhausta se topo con un gato como hacia frio y llovía se le partió el corazón al ver gato en ese estado, era un gato abandonado así que lo tomo y se lo llevo

Solo hoy pensó y escondió el gato en su habitación con el paso del tiempo se fue encariñando con el que hasta incluso le puso nombre lo llamo papel, papel era un gato negro peludo de enormes ojos amarillos lo dejaba encerrado cada vez que salía a una misión hasta ese día en que después de llegar de una no lo encontró papel no estaba la puerta de su habitación se encontraba abierta lo que le llevo a suponer que alguien lo había sacado de su cuarto

Lo busco y lo llamo varias veces pero no se presento él no solía abandonarla así como así

-Mis pocos días de descanso se vuelven realmente aburridos sin papel- pensó Konan

Así que decidió buscarlo a toda costa, algo indicaba que se habían metido a su habitación y extraído el gato, empezó así a enlistar posibles culpables

Hidan

Kakuzu

kisame

Zetsu

Pein

Esos fueron sus posibles culpables descarto ha Itachi pues él no tenia motivo alguno para sacar al gato, Deidara porque había salido con ella a la misión, Sasori estaba muerto y bueno Tobi era demasiado inocente e infantil como para que pudiera haber sido

-Konan sempai de ¿donde nacen los bebes? - Pregunto Tobi entrando de repente a su habitación con la voz chillona

-No preguntes tonterías- le grito la peliazul ya que había interrumpido su búsqueda de posibles culpables

-Tobi es un chico bueno Tobi solo quería saber-

-Después te explico- le respondió

-No te preocupes Tobi ya sabrá, iré a preguntarle a Deidara sempai- y se alejo gritando por el pasillo

-Mi primer culpable es Hidan- y llena de rabia se dirigió a la habitación de este abriéndola bruscamente

-¡Demonios Konan!- le grito Hidan enojado al verla entrar- porque has interrumpido de esa manera mi ritual-

-Tu lo tomaste -le dijo apuntándole

- supiste que tenia un gato así que entraste a mi habitación silenciosamente con tu sonrisa macabra, papel se encontraba asustado, la habitación estaba oscura, lo acorralaste en una esquina mientras afilabas tu guadaña, disfrutaste el miedo que reflejaban los ojos de papel y lo hiciste, lo mataste como sacrificio para jashin-

-¡Espera! ¿Que? - grito Hidan mientras se levantaba ensangrentado del suelo.

- claro que me gusta hacer sacrificios para jashin pero yo jamás he tomado tu apestoso gato pero si lo encuentras no dudes en que se convertirá en sacrificio así que cuídalo- bien le decía mientras la empujaba y sacaba de la macabra alcoba.

- y no vuelvas a entrar así que interrumpiste algo muy importante- le dijo por ultimo para sacarla y cerrar la puerta

-Uff..-suspiro Konan al parecer el masoquista no fue, por la cantidad de sangre que tenia y las heridas, era mas que obvio que llevaba horas haciendo sus rituales el no pudo haber sido el que tomo a papel

-Konan sempai- venia gritando Tobi de Nuevo ya averigüé como nacen los bebes

-Que bueno Tobi- decía indiferente la chica

-Los bebes ¿toman leche ? Tobi quiere saber- prosiguió con sus tontas preguntas

-Si lo hacen ahora largo-

-Konan ¿tenemos leche?-

-No lo se Tobi ve a buscar en el refrigerador- grito enojada mientras que el cabeza de calabaza se dirigía ala cocina

-Fue kakuzu- pensó de repente y se dirigió a la cocina donde el Moreno se encontraba contando dinero

-Fuiste tu- le grito al verlo- supiste que tenia un gato y lo vendiste para sacarle dinero ¿por que lo hiciste? ¿Por que tienes que ser tan avaro? le gritaba mientras le daba pequeños golpes

-Yo no he vendido a ningún estúpido gato- le contesto mientras le tomaba los brazos para que lo dejara de golpear

- no me darían ni un centavo por un animal apestoso como ese ahora si me disculpas has hecho que perdiera la cuenta y ahora tendré que empezar de nuevo- le reclamo mientras apuntaba varias bolsas llenas de dinero al parecer que ya había contado

-Es cierto -pensó Konan -Kakuzu no hace nada al menos que sea por dinero y como son varias bolsas se podía percibir que fácilmente había perdido la mitad de su día contándolo así que el no pudo a ver sido

-Hey Tobi- grito enojado Kakuzu y saco a Konan de sus deducciones- mira cuantas cosas del refrigerador has quebrado sabes lo caro que costaron y tu las estas desperdiciando así, tendrás que pagarlas todas y cada una de ellas-

-Tobi es un chico bueno no quería hacer eso, pero adivina que, encontré la leche- dijo para marcharse y dejar toda desordenada la cocina

Konan se quedo un rato ahí pensando, la lista de culpable se reducía a tres personas kisame, Zetsu y Pein

-Kisame fue- dijo con toda seguridad y se dirigió al patio, en el estanque donde siempre solía encontrarse el grandote, para darse cuenta que el buen chico se encontraba a su lado mientras Kisame le regaba un pescado

-Hola Konan mira un pescado decía- Tobi mientras jugaba con el pez como si fuera un carrito de juguete

-Ahora no estoy ocupada Tobi-

-Konan sempai ¿porque los bebes no comen cosas crudas?-

-Tobi! grito- furiosa

-Yo solo quiero saber-

-No lo hacen porque no tienen dientes-

-Pero los que no son bebes si comen cosas crudas ¿verdad? es muy importante para Tobi saberlo-

Si tobi ahora podrías marcharte -concluyo para después el buen chico irse corriendo deprisa con pescado en mano

-Tu- dijo la chica irritada volteando con Kisame que se encontraba al lado del estanque

- se te hizo fácil entrar a mi habitación y tomar a mi gato papel para dárselo de comer a tus tiburones ¿no es así?¿que te ha hecho Kisame el indefenso papel, eres un abusador tan grande animalon contra el pequeño papel-

-Bájale a tus humos chica, de que tienes un gato me acabo de enterar además mis tiburones no se comerían una bola de pelos como esa, ellos solo comen carne de calidad no porquerías, he estado todo el día limpiándole los dientes a mis pequeños, como para perder mi tiempo tratando de abrir tu habitación y raptar a un gato que ni siquiera sabia que existía ademas hay carne fresca en el refrigerador porque le daría un gato he.-

Konan volteo hacia los tiburones de Kisame sus dientes relucían y brillaban de blanco siendo que antes estaban amarillos, tenia razón, debió de haberle tomado mucho tiempo definitivamente él no había sido

Y se marcho con su próximo sospechoso Zetsu

-Konan,Konan -gritaba una voz chillona

-¿Que? Tobi -DIJO ARTA

-¿Me presta tu cepillo para peinar?-

-¿para que lo quieres?-

-Para cepillar tiene el pelo enredado-

-¿quien?-

-Ella-

-Tobi eso no tiene coherencia pero si hará que te vallas tómalo-

-Siii -Grito de felicidad Tobi dirigiéndose al cuarto de la chica

Mientras que Konan entro despacio a la habitación de Zetsu

-Mira es Konan- dijo su parte blanca

-¿Quien te dio permiso de entrar?- le reprocho la otra

Konan se armo de valor y le dijo

- ¿porque te comiste a papel? Mi gato, se que estaba gordo y se miraba apetitoso pero no debiste hacerlo, es que acaso no hay suficiente carne en el refrigerador

-Chica yo no como gatos soy alergico a ellos -contesto amablemente su parte blanca.

- así que tu eras la culpable de mis alergias, me las pagaras- dijo su otra parte correteándola provocando que la chica saliera de la habitación rápido, si bien era cierto Zetsu era alérgico ya que había estornudado todo el tiempo cuando Konan pasaba con papel a su lado, claro que el gato iba oculto

Cuando miro que de Nuevo se dirigía Tobi hacia ella

-Parece que se ha propuesto molestarme- pensó

-Konan tu cuarto estaba cerrado pero Tobi es muy inteligente y se las arreglo para abrirlo vez tengo tu cepillo-

-Muy bien Tobi-

-¿a donde vas Konan?-

Con Pein-

T-e puedo acompañar yo también voy para haya puedo, puedo, puedo ,pue…..-

-Si Tobi vamos- grito

Y los dos se dirigieron hacia la habitación de Pein

Konan se fue directo a Pein y en pocos minutos empezaron a gritarse cosas el uno al otro mientras que por otro lado el buen chico revolvía los cajones

-Joder Tobi ¿que buscas?-grito furioso Pein

-Un trapo Viejo -decía mientras seguía revolviéndolos

-¿Para que?-le gruño

-Para tapar…lo encontré- grito y como llego se fue

-Ya Pein ¿donde esta papel? -Pregunto la chica mientras se sentaba con un semblante triste

-No lo se y no lo tengo yo ya te lo dije-

-Ya lo busque con todos los presentes y no esta-

-Mmm…supongo que te ayudare a buscarlo pero cuéntame las pistas que has recolectado-

Konan le conto cada trayecto de su recorrido y como había descartado a todos siendo también como el cabeza de calabaza la había hartado todo su trayecto

-Sígueme- dijo Pein al terminarla de escuchar, este la llevo directo con Tobi y al abrir la puerta ahí se encontraba papel con cuatro gatitos, Tobi se encontraba cepillándola la respuesta antes sus ojos, las bobas preguntas de tobi comenzaron a tomar sentido la leche ,los bebes, el pescado que le regalo kisame ,el cepillo sin mencionar que había logrado entrar a la habitación de Konan cuando tenia llave, el trapo que busco en la habitación de Pein todo estaba ahí

-Mira Konan bebes- dijo el buen chico acercándose

-Tobi eres hombre muerto- grito para después el cabeza de calabaza para echarse a correr por toda la guarida seguida de una furiosa Konan

-Al parecer Tobi no tiene remedio- se dijo por ultimo PEIN

Fin

**Que les pareció decidí escribir un fic de tobi pOrque me parece muy simpatico este personaje **

**espero y les haya gustado acepto opiniones comentarios y criticas gracias por el tiempo que invirtieron leyendo este one-shot gracias por su apoyo también no saben cuanto lo estimo **

**Cuídense y que estén bien**

**Att :OBITO**


End file.
